Rutherford Family Celebration- One shot
by Natalia Courtney
Summary: Cullen is aged, but finds himself surrounded by the love of his many children and his beloved wife. Mild NSFW indulging my OTP and their babies.


_Been playing Sims 4 to continue living the life of my dear Commander and his precious mage wife. they have many children and their children have children and I was filled with inspiration to write this as Cullen has become an elder in my game. Enjoy!_

Golden hair paling, arms and shoulders strong as ever but his belly is a bit softer. Lines creased his face even when he's not smiling. Once a Templar knight and after a Commander of the Inquisitions army, Cullen sat in his usual chair in the family room. A room extended several times as their family grew. Build by his own hands and gift to the woman baring his children. The former Commander listened and laughed at his gathered children. They have all visited for this special day, it's his fifty fifth birthday.

 _"Good morning," his wife's voice whispers into his ear. He feels her hands as they slide down his chest and a smile widens on his face._

 _"Good indeed," he sighs pleased by her touch, a groan escapes him. Voice raw, he's barely awake. "Maker, woman." he replies to the feel of her warm mouth, he raises he head for a moment to look at her before dropping it back onto the pillow. His breath is heavy and his cream skin is blushing pink._

 _Elyse laughs, she notices he's struggling to halt the thrust of his hips, and she can feel his thighs flex when he bends his knees in attempt to maintain control and let her mouth continue it's work. Her thin fingers massaging his sack. His arms are spread out, hands pulling at the sheets._

 _"Ely," he moans, it takes much effort on his part to pull her away from his throbbing hard. Pulling her into his lap, with clouded eyes he looks at her. "Maker, you are beautiful," he says to her. Being younger she has yet to earn any grays in her copper colored hair. Body still slender, save her hips which have widened with each pregnancy, breast fuller than they had been before having conceived their first child._

 _"You are as handsome as the day I met you, more so if it's possible dear husband."_

 _He chuckles and she know's he doesn't believe it, but she could always get him to laugh through his insecurities. Lips meeting they kiss slowly, he slips in with ease, Elyse sighs with the depth of his reach._

 _"Lay back," she instructs him, lacing her fingers with his and she begins grinding._

 _His face is flushed a deep pink color runs down his neck to his abdomen. Cullen's fingers dig into his wife's thighs, the sensation makes him dizzy, his eyes are shut tightly his head pushing back into his pillow._

 _A deep growl escapes through clenched teeth, his seed shooting deep inside. Cullen wraps his heavy arms around Elyse holding her against his chest while his breath returns, and he goes soft inside her. Humming he laughs at the words she whispers to him. Words for his ears alone._

 _"Indeed." he chuckles and he can't keep his eyes off her as she sits up once more. She's always amazed he could still look at her with such love, but he thinks the same when she's watching him._

 _"Happy Birthday Cullen."_

 _"Will you still look at me like this in ten more years," he wonders out loud._

 _'I will look at you this way until my eyes are shut," she replied somberly. "The boy's are on the Farm, enjoy your breakfast. And I shall reheat the bath when your done."_

Considering his appearance, he lingers staring at his reflection,

"Everyone is waiting," Elyse says guiding him out the room.

Cullen is listening to a joke told to him from his eldest grandchild, she's ten. They are all gathered in a room their family has spent much time in together as they grew in stature and number.

Cullen looks at the girl's father, his eldest son Major, named due to the titles of his parents. A joke at first but it suited him and so he was named. Major was born to them before the defeat of Corypheous, hidden from and kept secret in Tevinter by their closest friend Dorian's father. Major looked much like his mother save his skin and eye color they are his fathers. One of his twins in his lap and he's laughing at his sibling Jagger one of the triples born to Cullen and his wife after they married and left the inquisition. He would never forget the birth,

"What have you done to me," she curses crying and pushes the youngest of the triples Magnus from her womb.

Unlike the other two Jagger shares his mother's complexion, but his hair is as blonde and curly as his fathers, while his brother Magnus and sister Jessica share their father's completion and blonde hair but their hair is straight like their mothers. Eyes of gold like their father.

Cullen smiles at his daughter the only mage child of his eight children and the only one that resembles him most. Cullen was her best friends growing up he'll never forget the day her powers surfaced. She had cried out for her Da with ember covered her hands.

"Elyse," Cullen smiled in attempt to calm his daughter. "It's okay."

"Make it stop." she cried in hysteria.

"Yes," she was dragging her feet their infant on her breast, eyes gone wide, "It would be her," she mused,

"That's not funny darling," eyeing his wife.

For sometime Cullen was afraid for his daughter. The former inquisitor hadn't used much of her magic, it was her solution to halt the growth of mark and stopping it consuming her. Jessica watched her mother summon purple lights that danced over her entire body then suddenly retract them into herself. The girl's powers came under control by the distraction of her mother's display. Their only daughter at the time would be sent to live with her uncle and his husband in Tevinter.

"Your uncle Dorian is a magnificent mage, better than your own mother." It broke Elyse's heart to send away her child, a mage and only daughter. It reminded her of when she had been sent away because of what she was.

"It's just until you understand how to control it." Cullen assured her, "You're growing so fast, magic can become difficult…" a short pause from the former Templar.

"Your uncle will show you how maintain yourself so that it's not difficult. And he will show you many other amazing tricks." she smiled.

"Yes, he has many resources. I always knew you were meant for greatness," Cullens smile was sad.

Watching with sadness as she rode away, Jessica was always encourage this was better than staying on a farm. In time she knew it to be true.

Jessica tossed fruit at her brother Nikolas, the group recited, "if that strawberry where a fireball you'd be dead."

Nickolas was convicted shortly after the triples were born and less than a year younger than they.

"If I give birth to multiple children this pregnancy, Cullen I swear you'll never touch me again." Said the tired woman. And he responded kissing the ankle of the foot he had been massaging. He was an excellent father, and Major was a great older brother. Helping out on the fields where he worked still and helping his mother and father with the triples which would soon turn into four small toddlers. They had hired much help after the birth of Nikolas with the coin they had been gifted from the inquisition and the King. A large sum of gold sent to them for every child that was born to the saviors of Thedas.

Running through the large room was Major's second set of twins, four years of age, chasing the only son to carry his father's name Little Cullen Stanton, the boy so energetic still as he was just entering his teenage years.

A song erupted and Cullen youngest two children entered, the twins the boy Quintin had his father's looks and girl Daeyenara a replica of her mother. Entering the large room each with a cake in hand and behind them their mother carrying a third.

The Cakes were cut and passed out to the many grand children and the spouses of the Rutherford children.

"I have news," Jessica said after a quiet talk with her eldest brother. "I am with a child."

Cullen choked on his cake, and his wife patted his back, eyes wide the woman had been cradling her own belly that night a secret she had not yet shared. "When, you have been training in Tevinter with your uncle?"

"Yes."

They all knew Cullen wanted a proper Ferelden husband for his daughter, all watched with wide eyes shifting from the former Commander and his eldest daughter.

"Surely no Ferelden would ever, - "

"Not Ferelden,"

Realization made clear in his countenance, "Tevinter? Your child's father is…your child?"

"Yes," Jessica fiddled with her fingers, brows furrowed in worry.

"You're not even married!" He exclaimed.

"Neither was I, Nor am I still." Major pointed out.

"A fact you should remedy," Cullen snapped. They all knew it didn't actually bother him, but the thought of his first daughter standing there with news of a child in her womb, reminded him how much his was missing in her life. Surely he would at least be granted a chance to find her a husband and give her away properly.

"Orson is here, I have asked him to wait in the barn." In that moment Nikolas and Magnus walked in with the Tevinter mage.

"Handsome," Elyse congratulated her daughter with a smile., Earning her a look of betrayal from Cullen. "Forgive me husband, but my own brother married a Tevinter mage, I cannot be displeased with my daughters tasteful decision. We can't all be born Ferelden love."

"You're wearing blue," Cullen commented to the Tevinter.

"Yes," He nodded, it didn't escape Orson's notice that each of Jessica's brothers down to the youngest merely ten years of age, was eyed him.

"It is a color that looks most complimenting to your daughter, who refuses to give up adorning the color of her house," taking note of an article of red clothing on every person there. "Am I to adopt the color of her father and brothers, or have her adopt mine. Shall my children wear red?"

"She is a Rutherford."

"Was a Rutherford."

"Makers ball's," said a very young Quentin as he watched events unfolding before him. He then whispers to his twin sister, "We must marry proper Ferelden's" His comment earned a laugh from his older siblings.

With a heavy sigh, Cullen left the family room.

"Cullen," Elyse reaches for him but he pulled away.

"Glad you're Ferelden, love." Major says to the mother of his five children, one of his sleeping twins in her lap the other by his feet enjoying cake obliviously. The second younger set of twins with their uncle Jagger and his husband.

Jessica chased after her father, "All of your sons have children, save the one married to another man. You gave none of them a hard time despite being unwed or being too young." she referred to Magnus who was barely seventeen when one of his two lovers conceived.

Turning Cullen cupped her face and looked over his little girl,despite having his second daughter, only ten years ago, she was still his special girl. His first and only daughter for a long time. The feeling of being overprotective had never gone away. "You don't understand." His voice broken.

"I have missed so much with you, and this… it's just one more thing I wasn't apart of."

"If it makes you feel better, Uncle Dorian forced us to be married." Bringing Cullen hands to her belly, to reveal she was farther along than her heavy robes allowed to be noticed. "He knew you wouldn't stand for it. The eldest daughter of Command Cullen Stanton Rutherford and Lady Inquisitor Elyse Rutherford should behave like a proper Lady."

A broken sigh escaped him and tears rolled down his cheek, as he embraced his daughter. "I never wanted that kind of scrutiny to be upon you. That's why we left the inquisition."

"There is always a price when you save the world," she smiled. "He's a good man. Any man would have to met the standard my father has set concerning me. I am after all the daughter of Commander Cullen."

"Must you wear blue?" He joked.

"Did everyone never realize how much red we all wear."

"No," he laughed.

Entering the house Jessica sat by her father, her growing belly exposed when she shed the outer coat of her red robe, beneath a thinner fabric patterned with both red and blue.

One hand laced with her husbands, Elyse watched the man she loved smiling and talking with this daughter and her husband. He wasn't completely over the news she could tell, but he was still able to smile happy to have his daughter visit finally. Her free hand cradled her belly, they had been endlessly careful the past ten years, except on the eve of their anniversary four months ago. They had gone away the twins remained with Nikolas and young Cullen had stayed with Magnus whose hands were practically empty for a Rutherford, with only two children of his own.

"You knew," Cullen accused and bit of pain in his eyes when he spoke to his wife privately.

"Of course I didn't Cullen. I would never keep such a thing from you. I know how special your relationship is with her."

"You were quick to defend her," he tried to argue.

"We weren't married when Major was conceived. Nor the months before when we were…." She paused as three of the youngest grand children rushed passed them in the kitchen. "You know what. And don't pretend you're not a little disappointed he's a mage. I AM a mage, least you have forgotten."

"You… are not wrong," he said after a while. "I am just afraid of what might happen to her, or him, what might happen to their children." Rubbing his eyes. He was distracted by his every day life but he never forgot about what could happen when magic was involved. A fear that gripped him once more when his daughter showed to be a mage.

"You know such things don't happen in Tevinter, where mages are free. You saw me, outside the circle, how I thrived for the better."

His soft eyes dancing over her face, "Beautiful as the first time I saw you."

"Don't change the subjects smooth talker." She laughed. "You know I'm right."

Nodding, he accepted a kiss from her. "Come we have one more surprise for you."

Outside in the fields, Jessica and her husband aim their hands to the sky a display of magic sizzled in the dark. Everyone watched in wonder and awe at their magic. Majors Eldest daughter and youngest twin girls smiled at one another as if they shared a secret, running to stand behind either side of the adult mages, the twins arms lite in flames when they raised their arms into the air, and their older sister mimicked the movements of her relatives and added magic to their display.

"Andraste's knickers!" Quintin yelped and eyed his twin sister. "Is there something I don't know about you?" He asked suspiciously pointing at her.

And just as Magnus was thanking the Maker he had no daughter's his youngest son and the only grandchild to share the unique lavender eye color of the Trevelyan blood line joined the line of mages.

"Makers breath," Nikolas responded and he considered the babe in his wife arms.

Elyse smiled and joyful tears brimmed her eyes to see such a display. Mages all living freely, and in control of themselves and so young. Perhaps because they lived without learning to fear themselves and without fear of being different.

"You should join them," Cullen whispersto Elyse, he notices the way she scratches at her palm. The former Inquisitor had kept her magic quiet lease she provoke the marks power. "You were okay last time, it'll be fine."

Kissing him deeply, "I love you Cullen," she sighs against his lips and he smiles shyly as if it were the first time she's said the words. Perhaps it the way she's said it, relief in her voice. He has given her everything she thought she could never have because she was a mage; to love and be loved and an abundance children to love.

Walking behind them, The familiar sensation surges through her and the purple lights begin their dance over her shoulders and down her arms, she follows the dance of her daughter and grandchildren. Her lights are purple a reminder of who she is and has been.

Quintin by his sister's side says dramatically, "My own mother!" The boy isn't angry only surprised and Cullen notices his son eyeing him.

"I am afraid dear son that I am as ordinary as you."

The boy huffs returning his gaze to the display, "I shall marry a Ferelden mage," He decides, "that my day of celebration would be as spectacular as this, every year!" As he does and it is.

The show is ending and Elyse uses her magic to tell her husband the words she has been holding onto all week. The three words in purple and Cullen laughs

' _I'm pregnant. again.'_

"When?" they hadn't been together in the tradition fashion of that morning with him buried deep inside. Eyes widen, "Oh, but I..."

She whispers to him, "Oh,..." another word, "Oh, yeah…I do recall..." he laughs.

"I'm sorry," clearing his throat he smiles, he's not. He loves how she glows and blooms when she's carrying his child.

"I'm not," she replies to his not so apologetic grin.

Dipping his wife he kisses her with passion.

"For the love of the bride Andraste, keep your hands off the woman da," Major teases.

"I love you, " he smiles against her lips.

The day is late and there are rooms of plenty for the Rutherford children and their children, old beds are filled and blankets and furs are gathered on the ground and the house is full once more. Cullen makes love to his wife again that night, before drifting off to sleep with her cuddled against his strong chest.


End file.
